postalfandomcom-20200213-history
POSTAL changelog
This page exists as a change log for POSTAL. POSTAL * Initial Release Windows patch * Added Joystick support * Fixed DirectX bug that caused dialog windows to show up behind game window. * Fixed Sound card error (no card found/doesn't support 16-bit) Mac patch * Fixed Mac Editor bug * It allows you to use the TAB key with a number key in place of the Function Keys. For example, pressing F1 now becomes pressing TAB and 1. European violence patch * Restores blood and executions in neutered European versions. Santa patch * Turns grenades into presents * Turns ostriches into reindeer * Grenaders turned into Santa Claus with new voice lines * Additional Christmas dialogue for the Postal Dude Special Delivery * Initial expansion release * Adds four additional levels *Improved Netcode *Added 4-player Co-op Super Postal * Initial expansion release * Adds two levels * Adds Japanese dub Steam release *Much better sound quality *Removed Multiplayer * Changed the controls from the arrows keys to the more standard WADS set up. * All left turn and spinning corpse issues fixed on the Windows build * Achievements added * Steam Cloud support * Better-behaved on Windows (don't write to install dir, etc), * Lots of bugfixes * This changed the default key for "Duck" to 'F'. March 25th 2013 * The Postal Dude shouldn't spin at like 1000 miles per hour anymore when you even look at the keyboard. (Windows only * OpenGL renderer for Steam overlay compatibility March 26th 2013 * Fix for Right and Middle mouse buttons not working * Improvements to OpenGL renderer, game now upscales to monitor resolution or defaults to 1024x768 in window mode * Improved responsiveness * Fixed "Get a girlfriend" and "You want our autograph too" achievements not unlocking March 27th 2013 * Fixed "From my cold, dead hands" achievement not unlocking * Fixed Steam screenshots being mostly black with tiny picture * Fix pushed for Black screen (Windows only) March 28th 2013 * More fixes for achievements not unlocking March 29th 2013 * Even more fixes for achievements not unlocking April 10th 2013 * Added name of achievement artists to the credits August 7th 2013 (SDL2 update) * Game has been updated to SDL2 for compatibility with modern hardware * Partial controller support implemented April 9th 2014 * Changed default bind of "Fire" to Enter to prevent system specific issues November 21st 2014 * Fixed the game refusing to start if you have a non-ASCII character in the game's installation directory. (Windows Only * Mac version updated to SDL2 December 10th 2014 * Fixed problem where GOG version of game left an incompatible .ini file. December 11th 2014 * Fixed failure to start with new SDL library in Macs * Fixed Mouse cursor not showing up when steam overlay is up (Mac only) Cheat exploits closed * THERESNOPLACELIKEOZ is now treated as a cheat (it will trigger the "Sissy" achievement and disable further achievements for your current savegame), so you can't just skip ahead to easily unlock various achievements. * Stats no longer accumulate while playing a demo, so your running/kill/bullet counts no longer increase unless you're actually playing. You'll just have to put something heavy on the fire button now, you filthy cheaters. :P April 1st 2015 * Updated SDL2.dll, to fix the game window bouncing off your desktop if you tried to drag it elsewhere. (Windows Only) Oct 5th 2015 controls update * Improved modern controls from the Android release * The Special Delivery expansion levels are now relegated to a separate campaign option in the menu due to popular demand. * The HUD status bar now displays the required percentage of hostiles to eliminate at all times for convenience * The crosshair is now a floating crosshair instead of the old ineffectual lock-on crosshair and is enabled by default. * Proper widescreen aspect ratio and monitor support. * Fixes broken Gauntlet mode in Linux 20th anniversary community update * Added new mouse aim controls (with option to toggle 'classic mouse') * Added levels 'Tokyo' and 'Osaka', from Japan-exclusive release * Added option for Japanese audio, from Japan-exclusive release * Restored 'Santa Patch' content (activates around Christmas time) * Restored Multiplayer modes (only works over LAN) * Restored 'Coat Color' option * Added slider for changing frequency of NPC 'pain' audio * Added Level Select menu * Restored Challenge Mode selection * Added new Campaign options * Restored 'Demo' mode * Improved presentation of ending cutscene * Fixed 'Crosshair' toggle option * Added annual mystery surprise * Lots of 'under-the-hood' changes and improvements Category:Changelog